1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly, and more particularly to a heat sink assembly having a clip which can firmly secure a heat sink to a heat-generating component such as a central processing unit (CPU) mounted on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
It is widely acknowledged that heat is produced during operations of electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs). The produced heat must be quickly removed to ensure the CPUs working normally. Typically, a heat sink is disposed on the CPU mounted on the printed circuit board to dissipate the heat therefrom.
Typically, linear-type clips were widely used for securing of heat sinks. A linear-type clip, which is integrally made from a resilient metal wire, generally includes an elongated central pressing portion and a pair of locking arms extending from opposite ends of the elongated central pressing portion in opposite directions to thereby form a Z-shaped configuration. When assembled, the elongated central pressing portion of the clip abuts against a base of a heat sink, and the locking arms thereof are then resiliently pressed downwardly to engage with clasps provided on the printed circuit board to thereby secure the heat sink to the CPU.
However, in operation, the locking arms of the clip usually fail to have an appropriate length for properly engaging with the clasps formed on the printed circuit board, whereby the pressing portion cannot firmly press the heat sink toward the printed circuit board to enable the heat sink to have an intimate contact with the CPU. The length of the locking arms of the clip is either too long to easily disengage from the clasps on the printed circuit board when the clip is suffered vibration, or too short to become difficult to engage with the clasps on the printed circuit board.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat sink assembly having a heat sink and a clip securing the heat sink to an electronic device, wherein the clip has an improved structure so that the clip can firmly and accurately secure with clasps on a printed circuit board thereby to enable the heat sink to have an intimate contact with the electronic device.